Hospital Hijinx
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Ehhhhh......I hate Doing Romantic crap....>8D


Hospital Hijinx.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina slowly opened her eyes, then groaned as she realized the pain in her head. She blinked, trying to get her eyesight in focus, all she could see was a blurry round face and a bright white light. Then she realized she could hear someone faintly.  
"Sabrina......Sabrina...Wake up." She sat up, rubbing her head, then pulled back when she felt the bandage on her head. She looked at the blurry face and blinked as everything started to come into focus. The voice was her Father, with Haunter behind him with a worried expression on it's purple face.  
"Father?" She moaned, rubbing her head in pain. He put his hands on her shoulders, then hugged her.  
"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"  
"Like Someone hit my head with a metal slab." She moaned, hugging him back. She disengaged from the Hug and looked at Haunter, who hugged her as well.  
"Hi Haunter." She said, hugging the Ghost Pokemon as well. She suddenly groaned as the memories of why exactly her head was hurting flooded her. She swung her legs over the hospital bed she was in, then swayed from a sudden dizzy spell.  
"Easy Sabrina, The doctor said you've got a mild Concussion." Calvin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She moaned, rubbing her face gingerly.  
"Where's Lance?"  
"He's Resting, the only major thing wrong with him was the bullet in his leg and mild loss of blood, plus serious mental and physical exhaustion. What happened?" Calvin asked. Sabrina looked at her Father and Haunter before answering.  
"Team Rocket." Calvin frowned.  
"Or at least a remnant of it anyway, they ambushed me and the next thing I knew I heard a loud explosion and saw Lance Carrying me away from an exploding building, then setting me down to fight some creep with an eye patch after blasting a Spearow." She explained, Getting off the bed and leaning against the wall for support.  
"I'll make sure to report this to Officer Jenny. Sabrina, you should rest." Calvin said sternly, Haunter nodding in agreement.  
"Haunt haunt ter haunt ter haun!(Yeah, you don't want to end up like me!)" Haunter said. Calvin nodded in agreement with Haunter, not quite sure what he said. Sabrina shook her head, causing even more throbbing.  
"I want to see Lance." She gasped, putting a hand to the side of her head in pain.  
"He's resting, you can see him after YOU finish resting." Calvin said gently, taking her arms and leading her back to the hospital bed. She made no arguement, the throbbing in her head just not wanting to go away. SHe laid back down compliantly and fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
  
Lance rubbed his leg, biting his lip. He had refused Morphine, he hated needles or any other thing that would poke into your flesh like that. He almost regretted not getting any painkillers, but then he pictured the long thin needle puncturing his skin, and he shook it off. He reached down to the side of his bed and pulled his Satchel up to him. He unzipped it and quickly pulled out his Cellphone.  
  
  
Russell sighed, trying to organize things for Moving to Viridian. He didn't quite agree with Lance's decision, but then Lance was in charge and he could at least show some measure of respect to him by helping. He picked up the Phone as it started to ring.  
"Parks' Gym how may I help you?"  
"Russ, this is Lance."  
"Hey Lance, hitting the road already." Russell heard   
"Well.....actually no. I may be a few day's late."  
"A few.... LANCE! We start moving in a week!"  
"Yeah I know. But...Some things came up and It's a little out of my Hands Russ, don't worry I'll call when I do Hit the road. I want you to transport the Bruisers Pokeballs back to Parks' Gym, but leave me with Sluggification, alright?"  
"Right...I'll get on it in a little bit."  
"Alright Russ, Thanks. Bye." Russ heard a click, then hung up. He groaned and rubbed his face, he wasn't exactly up to organizing a gym the size of a few malls to move to Viridian. But he'd sure as heck try.  
  
  
Lance sighed, putting the phone on his lap. He had considered phoning Ash and Misty, or maybe Brock, but he saw no reason to burden them with this news, so he dismissed the idea quickly. He moaned softly, not believing that his leg could hurt this much. He reached for his folded clothes, the hospital gown unbearably chilly. He grasped his overcoat and slipped it on, noticing several ragged tears and ragged edges. He sighed and slipped his hat on as well, feeling a bit warmer, but not too much. He sighed, then curled up, trying to sleep even though pain kept shooting through him like a searing hot poker. He just toss and turned, trying to sleep but failing miserably. He groaned and put his hand to his face, then reached for his Satchel, pulling out a portable CD player and a Cd, slipping it into the player and then some headphones, trying to distract himself away from the pain.  
  
  
Sabrina awoke witha start, then winced. Almost all the Throbbing in her head was gone, but there was a small pain still left. She looked around, seeing her Father and Haunter snoring. She smirked and got off the bed and walked out the door. SHe looked around a minute, then decided to ask a nurse. SHe walked up to a thin nurse and stopped.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lance." The nurse turned and looked at her  
"We have more than one Lance, can you be more specific?" SHe thought a moment.  
"Well, He got a bullet in his leg, Black overcoat...."  
"Ah that one. We got a nurse giving him a Painkiller shot right now, go down the hall to room 131." The nurse pointed to the right. She nodded and started walking, counting the numbers on the door till she reached 131. Immediately she heard voices coming form the room.  
"Sir, this is just to help with the pain, so stop moving around so I can inject it!" She heard a feminine voice.  
"And I'm telling you, you try to stick me with that needle, I'm going to take it and shove it down your throat!" Sabrina suppressed a chuckle and listened as she heard more movement.  
"Lie still!"  
"Not a frickin' chance!"  
"Sir, you're just making this harder!"  
"I swear you try it and I'll take it and shove it up your....." Sabrina opened the door and walked in to See Lance holding the Nurses arm with the needle and the other holding her other arm. Sabrina chuckled and looked at Lance. Finally the nurse gave up and dropped the needle, so Lance let go of her. The nurse picked the needle up, turned around and walked out the door. Lance sighed happily, thankful he wasn't going to get a shot, then looked at Sabrina.  
"Hello Lance, nice to see you're alright." Sabrina smiled. Lance shrugged a bit.  
"What? Thought I was dead? I'm too stubborn to die." Sabrina suppressed a chuckle and nodded.  
"How are you doing?" Lance bit his lip and laid back down.  
"You want the truth or A big lie?"  
"The Truth preferablly."  
"My leg is killing me." She winced and walked next to his bed, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Then why did you refuse the Painkillers?"  
"I absolutely HATE needles. Plus I have a high tolerance of pain, and I hate needles, Did I mention I hate needles?" Sabrina sighed and took a chair and sat down.  
"But if you're in that much pain, you should at least get something for the pain." She argued.   
"You're probably right Sabrina. But I'm not getting any shots." He said firmly. She sighed and rubbed her head, the dull throbbing still there.  
"So how are you doing Sabrina?" She smiled and rubbed her temple.  
"A minor headache, that's about it. I got lucky." She smiled ruefully.   
"I figure in a few day's I'm hitting the road as soon as I get out of this hospital, then Onto Parks' Gym!" Lance explained.   
"Your leg is injured."  
"I heal fast."  
"Team Rocket might go after you."  
"I can take care of them."  
"Well then, I guess I can't really convince you to stay for a bit." Sabrina laughed quietly.  
"Sorry, I got stuff to do at My Gym, We have things we have to straighten out before the move. But when were all set up in Viridian maybe you can Come and visit once and a while?" Lance asked.   
"Of Course. Wouldn't want to miss the grand opening now would I?" She smiled.  
"No, finest food around, smashingly good music, we're even getting the Poke-players to Play!" Sabrina laughed hard, imagining various Pokemon trying to Play Musical instruments. Lance shrugged.  
"Hey, when you come visit make sure uh......you kinda...Don't bring your Psychic Pokemon." Sabrina looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why not?"  
"Uhhh, Remember that Sluggification I used against Surge's Raichu? They HATE Psychic Pokemon, they either just get as still as stone, or riot. They've grown accustomed to the Mews and Psychic's in the Gym, but any new Pyschic presence sends them over the deep end." Lance explained sheepishly. Sabrina stared at him a minute.  
"Wait, did you say Mew, with an S?" She asked. Lance nodded slowly.  
"As in, more than one Mew?" He nodded again.  
"........" Lance smiled broadly.  
"Yes, we have a whole bunch of Mew's and Mewtwo's, we cloned them for....well, Like the Siberian tigers, facing extinction? So we cloned Mew's and Mewtwo's to Repopulate you could say. Only we keep them in a reserve." Lance explained. Sabrina blinked and shook her head, tilting her head at Lance and smiling.  
"How many secrets DO you have Lance?"  
"More than I ever wanted." He answered Solemnly. She blinked and grasped his hand gently.  
"I'm sorry if I asked a delicate question..."  
"Nahh....It's just.......disconcerting. I really never expected my life to be like this when I STARTED my Pokemon journey." Lance sighed, not quite believing he was telling Sabrina some of his deepest feelings. Sabrina bit her lip and sighed, nodding in understanding.  
"I understand."  
"No offense Sabrina, but I don't see how you could understand." Lance groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. Sabrina gripped his hand a bit tighter, wishing there was some way to alleviate his pain. She watched him close his eye's, breathing evenly.  
"Lance?" She heard light snoring and smirked. She released his hand and leaned back, realizing just how much she had started to care for Lance. She sighed and closed her eye's, falling asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
